


A Gift For You

by that_dyslexic_writer



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alpha!Delirious, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Fluff and Smut, Jonathan’s hands are tied and thats it really, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Vanoss, Riding, Slight Dirty Talk, Smut, blowjob, i think that counts as BDSM, im tagging it just in case!!, slight BDSM, thats the BDSM aspect!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_dyslexic_writer/pseuds/that_dyslexic_writer
Summary: Jonathan decides to give himself as a gift to Evan and allows the omega to do whatever he pleases.
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	A Gift For You

“F-fuck.”

Evan pulled back up and swirled his tongue around the head of Jonathan’s cock, listening to the deep moan the alpha let out. He hollowed his cheeks as he slid back down. Jonathan’s hips pushed against Evan’s hands as he tried to jerk them up, the omega was quick to push them back down. He pulled off and let hot air ghost over the tip.

“You—You fuckin’ _tease_ ,” The words were growled out and Evan sat back to look at the alpha, knowing the other had been close to cumming. Jonathan’s hands were tied above his head, blue eyes were blown out with lust and his cheeks were flushed. Evan smirked and received a glare in return as Jonathan spoke again, “I should—Just you _wait_ till I-I get my hands on you!”

“Then what?” Evan teased as he slid a hand to his own entrance, slick already sliding down his thighs.

“I’ll make you beg,” Jonathan snapped back, eyes alight as he figured out what Evan was doing. Evan responded with a soft moan and bit his lip as he slipped a finger in, Jonathan continuing on, “And then..once you’ve given in...I’ll-I’ll fuck you into the mattress and make you scream.”

Evan couldn’t stop his moan at the alpha’s words as he slid a second finger in and slowly worked himself open. He was use to sweet words and Jonathan going at the pace Evan wanted. Now, Evan could see, Jonathan had been pushed past his limit as was running on full alpha.

“Did you like that? Maybe, maybe, you should untie me...and then I could do exactly what you want.”

“We—You said, _fuck_ , you said you were my gift AND agreed to—to this,” Evan’s eyes looked at the red Christmas ribbon that was tied around Jonathan’s wrist. They both knew the alpha could easily break it if he wanted too but Jonathan stayed put despite wanting to break loose. The alpha groaned and Evan spoke up again, “Don’t—Don’t try to sweet talk your way out of this!”

Jonathan bit his lip and looked back to the omega, Evan’s face held a flush and his eyes were blown out with lust. Soft moans fell from Evan’s lips as he continued to stretch himself. Jonathan couldn’t stop his grin as he went to tease the omega again, “Come on, Evan, you know—you know you want me to knot you.”

“Jesus **_fuck_ ** _,_ you have such a dirty mouth,” Evan gasped.

Jonathan laughed but it was quick to turned into a groan as Evan slid excess slick onto his dick. Evan moved and positioned himself over Jonathan, the tip teasing his entrance. Wasting no time, Evan slid down, both moaning at the feeling of one another. Evan bottomed out and slowly pulled back up before softly rocking down again. Jonathan moved his legs to get better leverage to rock his hips in time with Evan. The omega moaned at the movements and rocked a bit harder down, Jonathan matching the pace. Evan fell forward connecting their lips into a messy kiss of teeth and tongue.

“Evan-“

“You—you can’t flip us over, got it?” Evan spoke the words against his lips as he moved his hands up to Jonathan’s. The alpha nodded and felt the thread loosen before his hands were freed completely. Jonathan caught Evan’s hands and intwined their fingers, giving a soft squeeze after.

“Tell me...tell me what you want.”

“ _Touch me_ ,” the words were breathless, “Please….alpha, p-please.”

Jonathan slid his hands from Evan’s and slowly went down the omega’s body, watching as Evan’s eyes fluttered closed and his brows furrowed in concentration. The omega’s hands grasping the sheets as he propped himself up and grinding down fast and hard. Jonathan moved his hips to match the pace. He moved his hands slightly down Evan’s thighs before moving them back up to his hips and around to his ass and gave a slight squeeze. Jonathan slid one hand back to Evan’s front and grasped his leaking cock, sliding his hand to the fast pace their hips were moving.

“O-oh, _Yes!_ ” Evan gasped. Jonathan kept up the pace, listening as Evan’s moans crescendoed as he came closer to the edge. Jonathan bit his lip as he came closer to his own peak, he tightened his grip around the tip of Evan’s cock and slowed his strokes down. The opposing pleasers causing Evan’s hips to jerk as he let out a loud gasp.

“Alpha! Yes! YES! FUCK!” Evan cried as his orgasm took over, his seed covering Jonathan’s chest as his knot grabbed the alpha’s cock. Jonathan’s hips stuttered as he came into the omega, his head falling back onto the pillow as he groaned. Evan’s hands slowly slid down the mattress as he flopped on top of Jonathan. He nuzzled softly into the alpha’s collar bone as the alpha hummed.

“How—are you okay?” Jonathan’s words were a bit slurred and Evan couldn’t stop the soft laugh that left him.

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know….” Jonathan murmured back.

Evan sat up and locked eyes with the other, “I can handle more than you think.”

“D-don’t tell me that! You’ll get me all ex-excited..and shit…” Evan laughed and placed a kiss on Jonathan’s lips, brown eyes holding a playful look. Jonathan gave a soft huff before he changed the subject, “Did you...like your present?”

“With that mouth? You should be getting coal for Christmas.”

“E-Evan!” The omega laughed as Jonathan stuttered over his words for an excuse, Evan not fulling listening to his boyfriend’s rambles.

“You’re the best christmas present I could’ve asked for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!!! This is my first time writing real smut ;^; please be nice


End file.
